


Midnight Talks

by snowicat



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowicat/pseuds/snowicat
Summary: Seungyoun is confused. He had no idea when it started happening but he's more confused than frustrated.





	Midnight Talks

Seungyoun is confused. He had no idea when it started happening but he's more confused than frustrated. He wanted to ask the leader if he did something that doesn't sit quite well with him but he knows Seungwoo will just answer him with 'nothing'. 

As one of the eldest in the group, coming in second right after Seungwoo, he made it a mission to help the leader. Leading a group of ten, most of them being minor, is one hell of a task. Seungwoo had to check on all ten of them every single time, not being able to rest because listening and complying to each and every request given to him is a part of his job. Seungyoun also took the job of being the leader's source of energy and the person to lean on. He knows how Seungwoo tend to keep everything to himself. He sees the older sit on the corner of the couch, arms wrapped around his own legs while he stares into nothing. Whenever that happens, he made sure to talk to the older about something else, just to get his mind away from his worries.

Now, Seungyoun is more frustrated that confused. The Seungwoo started acting differently around him. They look really really close in front of the camera, in front of the fans, but the leader's downright avoiding him off-cam. He even tried giving up his rest day to hang out with the older, but he got turned down immediately; saying he wants some alone time to rest, but on the same day, photos of him with the other members started circulating in social medias. It wouldn't be much of an issue if it only happened one time, but it's the fourth time already. The worst thing was getting a call from Hyeongjun, asking why he isn't with them. He only laughed and apologised saying he already had plans. He got none.

Seungwoo avoiding Seungyoun went for a whole month. Almost two, if it wasn't for Minhee, who also got frustrated, and shouted at them without any honorifics. They would've scolded Minhee if it was a normal day, but the room was to tense. It suffocated Seungyoun, perhaps Seungwoo too, as the leader apologised to everyone, including him, before making his way to his room, saying he needed to reflect on his actions. That it was all on him, that Seungyoun didn't do anything at all, but everything is a two way thing, right?

Seungyoun saw how Hangyul rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head, while Wooseok gave the younger members a pat on the head, telling them that Seungwoo's just stressed with the management, reassuring them with a smile. He was about to leave the room to breathe when Yohan slipped a small silver object on his hand, saying he got it from the manager, and that he should keep quiet. It was a key. A key to Seungwoo's room.

To say that Seungyoun's nervous is an understatement; he was terrified. It was 2am when he decided to sneak out of his shared room with Hangyul, go down the stairs, towards Seungwoo's room. He wanted to clear things up. He wanted to talk to the leader without him trying to escape. He knows that he just woke up a couple of hours ago since he posted.

Seungyoun took a deep breath before inserting the key on the keyhole, successfully unlocking the door. Seungwoo might've not noticed his presence. If he was a serial killer, the leader would've been dead right now. He thought as he watched the leader scroll through social medias, back facing the door.

It took Seungyoun five excruciating minutes before he decided to tap Seungwoo's shoulder making the other jump. It would've been funny if he came to the room just to hang, but he went there to fix the thing between them as it was already affecting the group.

Seungwoo was still clutching on his chest, trying to stabilize his breathing when Seungyoun decided to open his mouth to speak. "I want to know what happened between us. I want to fix us." Seungyoun could've sworn he heard his own voice crack in the middle, it sounded pathetic.

He watched the man in front of him tense. Watched how Seungwoo avoided eye contact by looking elsewhere instead of him, and it frustrated him. It took the older a long minute to open his mouth before closing it again. He's contemplating. He's speechless. He seems like he's scared of Seungyoun, and it pained him to see the leader act like he's being swallowed whole. He vowed to be his helper, his stress reliever, but he's the one stressing him.

"It's nothing." Seungyoun winced at his response. There it goes again. Liar. He thought before letting out a sadistic laugh. "It's not nothing, hyung." And it was all silence once again. Only the low sounds from the computer could be heard. He honestly just realized that the computer was playing some music.

He didn't know where he had the guts. Seungyoun just walked closer to the man, placed his fingers under Seungwoo's chin, lifting it up to look at him. The same way he does it with Wooseok every time they perform U Got It, and he would be lying if he says he doesn't feel anything. Their leader is really attractive. He's hot even with his bangs blocking his eyes most of the damn time.

"Now look at me in the eyes and tell me there's nothing wrong, hyung." He felt the latter swallow. Pupils shaking as if he's about to breakdown. Seungyoun, for a second there, felt guilty but he wanted to fix everything, also he doesn't want Yohan's efforts to go to waste. Getting kicked by a black belter would be hell.

Moments passed, Seungyoun's back was already hurting from bending forward just so he can be face to face with the older. He just realized how small Seungwoo looked that time compared to his actual size. Their position actually looks hot if he's not there because of an argument that he doesn't quite know the source. 

"I'm conflicted, Youn." For the first time in months, he heard the other say his nickname again. He really missed it. He's the only one who calls him Youn since everyone calls him Seungyounie or hyung out of respect. "I started developing feelings for you. I started liking you, and I don't know how to deal with it."

Seungyoun watched how the other's eyes shifted from the side back to him, as if he was afraid of his reaction. It pained him greatly. He knows the feeling of liking someone of the same gender for the first time. It's not yet accepted in their country so he knows he had suffered. 

"I thought if I avoided you, it'll go away."

He wanted to laugh at that very moment but he didn't want to offend the older. 

"It doesn't work that way, hyung."

"After Minhee's outburst? Yeah, I figured."

Seungyoun and Hangyul had this mutual understanding where everything their leader does is cute. Is adorable. And they wanted to see more. The younger would probably beat him up if he tells him that their Seungwoo hyung is a thousand times more adorable with his ears red, cheeks tinted with pink, eyes shaking out of nervousness and embarrassment. Maybe, Seungwoo with swollen lips would be million times cuter. He thought as he dips in. Lips crashing onto the leader's plump soft ones, tasting the sweetness of his balm. He thought of asking about the product but he would probably prefer it tasting on Seungwoo's.

He noticed the other tense under him but soon felt him kissing back. It made Seungyoun's chest burst, heart soaring as the older pulled him closer, making him sit on his lap. The lip lock was broken by the sudden creak of the computer chair making Seungyoun shot up from his seat (Seungwoo's lap), scared that they might break it.

Seungyoun was right. Disheveled Seungwoo looked a thousand times more adorable than the usual. Lips puffed, pupils blown, cheeks went from pink to red, and chest heaving from the sudden make out session; he'd actually want prefer this look on him, but only for his eyes to see.

The older lets out a breathy sigh before finding his face buried on his hands again. "Does that mean, i've been making a fool out of myself for the past two months?" He heard Seungwoo asked even if his voice was muffled by his palm. Seungyoun could only laugh at the older as he plopped himself on the other's bed. Face buried on Seungwoo's duvet, inhaling the scent of the older. He felt like a damn sasaeng but who cares? It gives him joy.

"Yeah, hyung. You're a fool." Seungyoun swore his cheeks might rip because of his smile. It started hurting, but having the chance to tease the older about his stupidity seems worth it.

"I like you, hyung but that doesn't mean i'll forgive you for your past actions." The teasing begins. "You turned me down a lot of times and even shamelessly ignored me in front of the younger. I had a hard time making up things just to assure them that everything's fine."

Even if he can't see it, he knew the older is already on a full blown pout. It would've been adorable if it was directed to him. He thought as he closes his eyes. His scent lulling him to sleep. It's past 3am already anyway.

"Make it up to me by cuddling me to sleep. Faster! I don't have all the time in the world."

The next thing he knew, strong arms are already securely wrapped around his waist, his cheek on Seungwoo's chest, while the guy hums on the crown of his head til he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at 2am with this on my mind but i went back to sleep ofc. 
> 
> Another drabble. owo


End file.
